Where am I?
by Katiana Vancelette
Summary: Random story that I dremt I hope you read and enjoy it. If things are not right it is because I have never seen Naruto


I do not own The Naruto characters. If the characters seem off it is most likely because I never actually watched Naruto. I know its a sin but still

Anyway!

In this story every kid is three years older like Naruto is 16 same with Kiba, Sakura Sasuke. Neji would be 17 and so on. The only people who keep their age are the adults because they are old enough.

Name- Alexandria Lee Young-Long black hair, snake yellow colored eyes, large woman areas skinny waist. She is a skater girl who very sarcastic violent and funny. She hates pink and watches anime.

Age- 16

Best friend- Kat-Blond who is emo. She likes anime and hates pink.

Boyfriend- Nick- Alexandria's skater boyfriend that's all we need to know about him

~Story Start~

"Night Mom!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I walked to my room and started listening to my IPod. I then lay down on my bed and start texting my friend Kat. We decided to go to Nick's house. I listened for my parent's door to close. It was around 10 when they finally fall asleep. I turned off my iPod and started doing my hair and quickly put on my clothes and shoes. I put a skateboard, my laptop, an extra pair of clothes, a hat (like baseball cap), my wallet, and a journal in my backpack. I also put my chargers in it. (Like for my phone laptop and iPod) I grabbed my phone and it said I got a text.

Text:

Go to a door don't open it stand in front of it and say this "Believe it". Then open the door if it works you'll know it if not well oh well.

I think that it is stupid so I grab my IPod and put that in my bag too, and then put my phone in my pocket. When I was about to leave I got the text again.

"Fine I'll do it even though I'll sound like Naruto, " I whisper to myself

I went to my closet door and stood in front of it. I then did what the text said. I then opened the door and got sucked in. When I woke up I looked around and I was in the Naruto world. I then see my closet door disappear.(ooo)

"What how will I get back now?" I say to myself

Just then my cell phone rang and I answered it

?-Welcome to the Naruto world. How do you like it?

I- How will I get back home?

?- You won't.

The person then hung up.

"What" I say then fall on my knees and cry "My family, my friends, and my boyfriend I'll never see them again" I then look at the numbers in my phone. I call Kat

Kat: Hello?

Me: Kat?

Kat: Who is this? How do you know me?

Me: It's Alex your best friend

Kat: Never heard of you bye

She then hung up

"She doesn't know me?" I say to myself confused I then got up off the ground

"Well, I guess I have to either find a way home or forget them" I grab my laptop and everything else of mine.

I look around again and see a blonde kid in an orange jumpsuit

"Huh Naruto?" I say quietly to myself then walk up to him

"Naruto?" I ask

"Huh" Naruto looks at me then his big cheesy smile came over his face. "Yes, I'm Naruto and I'm going to be…"

I cut him off "The next Hokage. Believe it! I know you don't have to say it."

"What how did you know I was going to say that? Are you a mind reader" he said

"Do I look like a mind reader to you?" I say

"Well no, but you do look hot."

"Then guess what, I'm not a mind reader and don't even think about it it's never going to happen." I snapped

"Who are you and where do you come from?" he asked

"Well my name is Alexandria and I really don't know where I came from, well I do but I have no idea how to get back." I say

"Well how about I take you to Iruka sensei."

So he takes me to Iruka and Iruka doesn't trust me at all (even though he hasn't talked to me)

"Iruka sensei!" Naruto yells

"Yes Naruto" Iruka says looking at me like I am going to attack or something

"Iruka sensei, this is Alexandria she doesn't remember where she is from" Naruto says

"Hello Alexandria" Iruka says still looking at me like I am going to attack

"Ok Iruka you don't have to eye me like I'm going to kill someone I'm 16 fucking years old. I went to sleep one night and woke up here I called my parents and my best friend and they don't remember me it's like I just disappeared from the place I was. I have no idea how to get back. I'm not a ninja the only thing I can do is use my fists. I am a black belt in karate that's all. And please if you don't like me say it to my face I will leave I just want to see Lady Tsunade." I snap at him and he was very shocked that I knew that he didn't like me

"Ok I'll take you to lady Tsunade's office." He said finally

"Thank you," I say kindly

So he takes me to Tsunade's office and left me alone with her (he had to drag Naruto out of the office)

"Who are you girl?" she said to me

"My name is Alexandria Lee Young. I am 16. Someone took me to this place. I have no idea what they look like all I do know is they are male. I know a lot about the ninjas in this village because it was made into a show the place I come from. No one from where I used to live remembers me." I say very calmly

"Hmm how do you know they don't remember you."

"I called them on my cell phone" I took it out of my pocket

"Ok for some reason I do believe you but show me how you know stuff about us. How old am I?"

"50 years old"

"How old it Jiraiya?"

"53"

"Who was my other teammate as a kid?"

"Orochimaru"

"Ok one last question do you want to be a ninja?"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes I like your attitude"

"You do? Ok what's in it for you?"

"Nothing just a great ninja. So?"

"I am in"

"I will find you a place to stay. How about Kakashi?"

"Sure as long as that pervert doesn't try anything."

"Ok I'll get him here"

So she gets Kakashi there and he is very confused

"Umm Lady Tsunade why am I here?" Kakashi asks

"Kakashi meet my new roommate, Alexandria," she tells him

"What" he asks not liking the scenario.

"Ya she is new to the village you are also going to be her sensei"

"Hi Ka sensei" I say

"Why did you call me Ka?"

"Cause I can"

"Ok Naruto can take you to his house I need to speak with him" Tsunade said

"Like I said to Iruka if you don't trust me just tell me now." I say to her

"Ok the real reason I'm putting you with Kakashi is because he is one of the best ninjas in the village and I want him to keep an eye on you"

"Then I don't want to be with him why don't I stay with you Tsunade?"

"That is….. Actually a very good idea but Kakashi meet my new student" Tsunade said

"Nice to meet you Alexandria" Kakashi said to me

"Ya I'm going for a walk." I said and left with my stuff

"Where do you think you're going young lady" Tsunade asked

"Well Tsunade I am going to meet the people and try to make friends, what any normal girl would do." I say

"Fine goes but takes Naruto with you"

"No" I say bluntly

"Please Alexandria just does it"

"Fine but I'm not always this nice"

Naruto and I went and walked around the village. I told Naruto if he leaves my alone then I will make him ramen and he left me by myself and the first people I came across was Kiba, Shikimaru, Shino, Sasuke, Rock Lee and Neji. I walk up to them because they were staring at me.

"Since you were staring at me I might as well introduce myself. I am Alexandria. I am 16. I am new to this village. I am living with Lady Tsunade. I am on team 7. Your turn." I say

"Umm Hi I'm Kiba and this is Akamaru. I'm on team 8 I'm 16 and welcome to the village."

"Hello and Akamaru is cute" I say

Akamaru jumps into my arms and licks my face.

"Akamaru get off her"

"Its ok I'm used to it."

"It seems like he likes you"

I hand Akamaru to Kiba.

"Hello I'm Shino. I'm on team 8. I'm16 and I love insects."

"Nice to meet you and I have to admit bugs are cool"

"Really I have never met a girl who likes my insects"

"Well I'm different from most girls."

"I'm Shikimaru. I'm on team 10. I'm 16. I like to sleep."

"Nice to meet you?"

"I'm Rock Lee, I'm 16 and on team Guy"

"Nice to meet you as well."

" I'm Neji. I'm on team Guy. I'm 17."

"Nice to meet you Neji. And may I ask who you are since you haven't talked." I say

"I'm Sasuke, I'm 16. I'm on team 7."

"Nice to meet you."(Even though I knew who they all were)

~What is happening while she introduces herself~

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Sakura are over watching me.

"Oh my god. Look" Ino says

"What is it Ino" Tenten asked

"Well there is a girl over there and she is talking to the guys" Ino says

"What guys?" Sakura asks

"Sasuke, Lee, Kiba, Shikimaru, Neji, and Shino." Ino says

"She is probably just introducing herself." Hinata said

"Well it looks to me like she is flirting" Ino says

~Back to me~

"Well I got to go guys I'll see you around." I say

"Bye" they all say to me

I then go to Tsunade's office

"Tsunade I'm back" I say as I walk in

"Ah Alexandria did you meet anyone."

"Yes I did. But I'm kind of tired so can you show me where I am going to sleep"

"Yes follow me"

She then takes me to her house and to the guest bedroom I put my stuff on a desk and plop on the bed and fall asleep quickly.

The next morning I woke up by my alarm on my phone at 3:00 A.M. I went to my bag and noticed I had a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees and a very baggy shirt and hoodie in my backpack. I walked around the house until I found the bathroom with the shower and took a shower. When I got out and dressed it was 3:30am. I then put my hair in a ponytail. I put my hair under my hat. I then listened to my IPod until 5:15. I then put it away and went downstairs. Tsunade came downstairs and didn't recognize me.

"Who are you and how did you get in?" she said in a stern voice

"I am Alexandria and you let me in remember?" I say

"You look like a boy," she says

"Thanks." I said sarcastically

"What do you want to eat"

"Nothing I don't eat in the mornings but I have to go to the training grounds so see ya later" I say then grab my bag (yes I still have it) from upstairs and take out my skateboard I put my iPod in and started listening to music. I then go outside and get to the training grounds in 15 minutes. I was so unlucky that I had to be last. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were already there.

"Who are you?" Naruto yelled in my face

I didn't hear him.

"Hello who are you and why are you here" Naruto yelled at me again

I still didn't hear him. I then put my IPod away.

"Hey who are you and why are you here" Naruto yelled directly in my ear

"The names Alex" I say in a tone that he thought I was a guy

"And why are you here" Sakura asked

"I'm your new teammate" I say

"Oh" they say at once

"That means I'm the only girl with 3 guys" Sakura says whiny

I was mad that she thought I was a guy so I took my hair out of the hat and ponytail. I tie the extra bagginess on my shirt with the rubber band. They just looked at me wide eyed.

"You were saying Sakura" I say in a sassy manor

"You look like a man," she says

I walk up to her and pick her up by the shirt

"Miss Alexandria what are you doing" I hear Kakashi's voice behind me

"I'm about to kill one of your students if you can't tell Ka" I say (Sasuke and Naruto are just watching)

"Alexandria do I need to take you to Tsunade's" he says

"Fine I'll leave her alone" I say then drop her

"Kakashi sense thank you" Sakura says

"Your welcome" he says to her

"Umm well today we have a mission" Kakashi started

"Awesome" Naruto yelled

"…" said Sasuke

"{This is my chance to prove I'm better}" thought Sakura

"Whatever" I say

"We will be seeing how well you work in pairs" Kakashi finished

"What it's not a real mission!" naruto yelled right in my ear

"Yell in my ear one more time and you will get hurt" I say to him and he hides behind Sakura

"Well here are the pairs. Sakura and Naruto and …." Sakura and Naruto yelling cut off Kakashi

"You are putting me with Naruto" sakura yelled

"You are not putting me with Alexandria" Naruto yelled

"Ok if I were with you Naruto they would never see you again. And Sakura we all know you like Sasuke and I know that it's not going to happen. And my phone is about to go off" after I said that my phone went off

?- Do you like the Naruto world?

I- Who are you?

?- Oh yes I never introduced myself I am Orochimaru

I- Why did you bring me here?

Oro- How else was I going to get a new minion

I- And you think I would work for you? No.

Oro- Well we have a pretty little rebel here. you will be on my side.

He then hung up.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked

"Orochimaru. He wants me on his side" I say

"How did you know your phone was going to ring" Naruto asked

"I'm a physic" I say

"Cool" He yelled in my ear and I punch him in the gut

"Well we have a new problem mission is off and training is over I need to talk to lady Tsunade." Kakashi said

Naruto and Sasuke left right away but Sakura stayed behind

"Alexandria why don't you like me" Sakura asked

"One your hair and clothes are pink. Two, you were spying on me yesterday. Three, you like Sasuke. Get over him he's going to become evil." I say to her

"Why are you here? Where did you come from?" she asks

" I don't know why I'm here. And I am forgetting where I am from" I say and walk to my stuff.

When I grab my stuff I start skateboarding and hit a bump and fell. I noticed that my knees were cut and my skateboard broke. Also my stuff was scattered over where I fell.

"Hey are you ok?" came a voice from behind me. I looked to see who it was and it was Kiba.

"Ya I'm fine Kiba thanks." I say

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Nothing just heading back to Tsunade's"

He helped pick up my stuff and walked me to Tsunade's then left

"Why was Kiba walking you home" Tsunade asked

"I don't know he offered and I didn't care he's just my friend so don't worry about it" I say

"What happened to your knees?"

"Oh that it's only a flesh wound nothing to worry about"

"Well it's getting late go to bed"

"Ok"

I go upstairs and go to bed. The next morning I woke up at 2:13 am and put on clothes then I went to tsunade's office (outside her window) and listened

Tsunade-What do you mean Orochimaru wants Alexandria she is just 16

Kakashi- Yes but he called her and told her himself

Tsunade- and what's your point

Kakashi- can we really trust her? How do we know she isn't on his side already

Tsunade- Hatake stop she is living under my roof and I can sense if someone is evil or not don't forget that but we have a visitor

Kakashi- what who

Tsunade opened the window and pulled me in

"Ok why aren't you in bed" Tsunade asks in a mom tone

"I'm sorry but I had a dream and never mind you most likely aren't interested" I say

"What happened in the dream." She asked

"Everything that happened here and then it skipped to a fight a very bad fight Itachi was there and the whole Akataski. And so was Orochimaru I don't know when its going to happen but I thought you might want to know" I say

"Are you seriously physic" Tsunade asked

"Well at my old place all the females were but now my memories are becoming blurred and I'm forgetting them"

"Hatake I'm going to take her home we should get our rest because if this does happen we need to be alert" Tsunade says

"Ok" Kakashi walks out and Tsunade takes me back to her place

"Tsunade why am I losing my memory"

"I don't know"

"What will happen if I lose all of my memory"

"I don't know"

She then puts me on my bed and I fall asleep. When I wake up again it was 9. I walk downstairs in well the outfit I wore yesterday

"Good morning Alexandria"

"What's so good about it?" I ask

"Do you have any other clothes"

"No"

"Then we need to get you a few outfits"

"If I get to pick them out"

"Fine"

"When"

"3:30 Pm"

"Ok I'll be back then"

So I went and walked around I had training today and was 4 hours late

"Alexandria you are late" Kakashi said

"Ka what is your point"

"I would like it if you were on time"

"Ya and I would like to go home but none the less I'll try"

"Good now let's get training"

"K"

I went to the training grounds and saw Sasuke fighting with Naruto and walk over to them right before they were about to hurt each other I grabbed their hands and spun them around very quickly so the attack missed.

"What the hell are you doing attacking each other?" I yelled at them

"….Nothing" Sasuke said pulling away

"Nothing" Naruto said

"Ok people we are all on the same team we need to start getting along so Ka I'm changing the pairs Sakura you're with me and Naruto you're with Sasuke," I say

"But…." Naruto started

"No buts Ka what do we need to do" I say

"Alexandria that mission we are not doing anymore but I agree you need to start getting along so…," he preformed some type of jutsu and in made it so Sakura and I had to stay together and Naruto and Sasuke had to stay together. "This is your new mission start getting along class dismissed"

(Ok the jutsu doesn't stick I together but it does make it so I have to stay within at least 15 feet away from each other)

"Alexandria where are we going" Sakura says

"It is 3 I told Tsunade that I would be home at 3:30 to go shopping" I say

"Cool"

Both of us got to Tsunade's on time and told her the whole story she had something to take care of so she gave me a piece of paper that pretty much said put it on her bill. So we hurried to the store. I bought several outfits that were just pants and a baggy shirt. Most of my clothes I got from the guy section.

"Sakura if you die your hair black I will wear something girlie"

"Ok deal"

"Ok"

So I also buy a tight pink top with girl jeans and a kimono. Sakura and I go to the salon and she gets her hair dyed black and I buy her the same kimono just blue.

"There now we can be seen together" I say

I started walking again and had trouble carrying all the bags so she did the transportation jutsu on the bags and got then to my room. Then I ran into someone literally

"*gasp* I'm sooo sorry I wasn't watching where I was going" I say

"Hey Alexandria that's ok umm hi Sakura?" said the person

"Oh hi Kiba" said Sakura

"I really am sorry" I say

"Don't worry about it but hey I got you something" he said

"Really you shouldn't have"

He took out a new skateboard and handed it to me.

"I know but I did any way" he said

"Oh my god. Thank you Kiba but I have to go see you around" I say

"See you around" he says

Sakura ran so I followed her and she took me to my room

"Oh my god you like Kiba" she yells

"No I don't he is just my friend" I say

"Well he likes you"

"Really? How do you know?"

"I know because I know how he acts when he likes someone"

"Sure"

It was getting late so I went to bed and she was in the extra bed in the room. The next morning I woke up and got dressed into the first girly outfit after a shower (sakura was still sleeping). Then I played on my laptop till she woke up. She did her morning stuff and Tsunade cooked breakfast for her and sakura then we went to the training grounds and Kakashi undid the jutsu. I then left for Tsunade's house and stayed there the rest of the night. An hour before Tsunade got home I started cooking a roast and when she got home it just got done.

"Alexandria what is all this" Tsunade asked

"Dinner" I say

"What's the occasion?"

"None I live under your roof, don't contribute to it so I figured I'd make you dinner"

"That was nice of you"

So we ate and talked then went to bed

When I woke up I felt different. I had no memory of what happened before I got to this world. I did my daily morning stuff and had no training today. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a black shirt that said "lost in though send a search party"

"Morning Tsunade" I say

"Why are you so cheery this morning?" she said

"I have no idea all I do know is that I feel different."

"Well I have a few questions for you."

"Yes"

"you said you were 16 right"

"Ya"

"Ok and do you remember anything at all about where you came from"

"No"

"Then I might be right"

"About"

"I will tell you when I'm sure."

"Ok I gotta go. bye mo- Tsunade"

I run out of the door and go to the forest

*Whimper, whimper*

I walk around and find a hurt little wolf cub

"Aww poor thing come here I'll take care of you"

I pick it up and take it to Tsunade's house

"Tsunade! Help!" I scream

"What's wrong?" she says worried

"I found him in the forest he's hurt please help him"

"Fine put him on the table but you have to stay in your room"

"Ok thank you Tsunade"

I went to my room and listened to my IPod for an hour then I get up and put the ipod away and went on my laptop and wrote some poetry. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes come in"

"Alexandria you friend is fine but you have to take care of him. He is only about 2-3 weeks old so you have to bottle-feed him. Go get supplies from the store. Keep him with you."

"Thank you Tsunade but can I keep him here while I get the stuff"

"No problem"

I run to the store and buy a bed, food, bottle, shampoo, brush, and collar. Then I rushed out of the store not watching where I was going and ran into Kiba again.

"Sorry Kiba"

"It's ok Alex"

"Alex?"

"Oh if you don't want me to call you that I won't"

"It's ok I just need to get home to Darkfire"

"Who?"

"A wolf cub that I am now taking care of wanna come meet him"

"Sure"

So Kiba and I go to Tsunade's and she is happy I bought only what was necessary she took Darkfire to my room after I got the bed and stuff set up.

"You better take good care of this wolf Alexandria" Tsunade said

"I will don't worry" I say and pet Darkfire

"Umm hello lady Tsunade" Kiba said

"Oh hello Kiba what are you doing here?" she said

"Alexandria offered for me to meet Darkfire"

"Oh well as long as you don't bother me"

She walks out of the room and Kiba and I just talk while Akamaru sniffs Darkfire. It was starting to get late so Kiba and Akamaru left. I then fed Darkfire with the bottle I bought and put him on his bed. I then went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up at four. I saw that Darkfire was still sleeping so I went and took a shower. I got dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red shirt with a black rose on it. It was one of the few girl shirts I owned. I go and feed Darkfire. I cooked breakfast for Tsunade. Then Tsunade woke up.

"Good morning Tsunade"

"Good morning Alexandria how do you feel this morning?"

"Fine why?"

"You seem different..."

"I do? How?"

"Well you are cooking me breakfast and you never do that. You are wearing girl clothes and you don't do that"

"So... I just had a good nights sleep"

"That's a first what did you dream about"

"I don't remember. All I do remember is a pair of snake eyes and snakes surrounding me...Weird right"

"No... Look at the time don't you have training?"

"Ya"

"Then you're late"

"So"

"Go get Darkfire and go to training"

"Fine... God you're acting like a mom"

So I hurry and get Darkfire and my skateboard and go to class. When I got there, there was fish guy and a guy that looked like an older Sasuke. Kakashi was knocked out Sasuke was pinned to a tree Sakura was knocked out and Naruto was close to collapsing.

"Who are you?" the fish guy said

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"HA. As if I wouldn't know my own brother now try again," the black haired guy said

"Oh so you're Itachi which means you must be Kisame. Am I right?"

"Smart girl but if you really are smart tell us who you are," Kisame said

"Fine my name is Alexandria Lee Young why are you here?"

"We are here for you Alexandria" Itachi said

"Let me guess Orochimaru sent you right"

"Yes he did" Kisame said

"So what does the ugly snake dude want from me?"

"He said nothing about what he wants from you just to get you and bring you to him" Kisame said

"Great can I at least get my stuff?"

"No' Itachi said

"Sure" Kisame said

"That is why I like the fish dude better then the dude who killed his family."

I start walking away with Itachi and Kisame glaring at me. I get to Tsunade's house and get my stuff. I leave a note for Tsunade to tell her what was going on. I put it on her bed.

"Hurry up" Itachi said impatiently

"Hold on. I'm almost done"

I pack the rest of my stuff and go downstairs with it

"Lets go"

"Took you long enough"

"Oh shut up you should be glad I'm going willingly"

"You should be glad that Orochimaru wants you alive because if he didn't well let's just say you wouldn't be here right now"

"Yeah right you would never be able to hurt me"

"And why is that?"

"Because Darkfire would never let you touch me"

"Lets just go Orochimaru is not a patient person"

"No one cares about snake dude"

So I start walking with Kisame at my right and Itachi at my left. They took me to their hideout put my stuff in an extra room. They then brought me to Orochimaru's. He was very pleased they got me.

"Ok Orochimaru what the hell do you want with me?" I say {those eyes} I thought

"Alexandria… you will become part of the Akatsuki and work for me." Orochimaru said

"Whatever…" I say

"Smart girl. Oh and if you want to know this is your home." He said

"Can I just go now?"

"Yes. Itachi, Kisame take her to her new home."

"Yes sir." They said simultaneously

"Let's just go. God stop sucking up he will just kill you in the end!" I say

"And how do you know I won't kill you" Orochimaru asked

"Because you went to all the trouble of kidnapping me to kill me would not have happened especially since Itachi said you wanted me alive" I say

"Smart girl… Leave my sight you imbeciles" Orochimaru said

"Yes Sir!" they say taking me to the hideout. When I get there I see Pain. He was checking me out.

"Who is this young girl?" Pain asked

"Orochimaru wants her part of our group" Kisame said

"Excuse me but please use my name while talking about me." I say

"And what is your name?" Pain asked

"Alexandria. Learn it, live it, love it." I say

"Watch your mouth while talking to the leader." Kisame said

"Go die already"

"Kisame, Itachi. Leave us. I will take care of her," Pain said

"Yes." They say and leave

"So Alexandria how old are you"

"Too young for your creepiness."

"How old?" He asked again

"16 and I don't want to be here"

"Wow why would Orochimaru want such a young girl in our group?" Pain mumbled to himself

"Ok a few questions. Can I wear my own clothes? Where will I sleep? And how will I get Darkfire's food?"

"Who?"

"My pet wolf"

"Oh we will send people to get it"

"Good now what about the other questions"

"you can and you will share a room with Konan."

"Ok take me to her room so I can unpack"

So he takes me to her room and she seems glad she's not the only female member anymore. I unpack my stuff and put Darkfire's stuff up in the corner of the room.

"So who are you?" Konan asks

"Alexandria and you must be Konan."

"Yes that is my name who's the wolf cub?"

"Her name is Darkfire. I found her in a forest hurt and alone."

"Aww poor thing. What about you what's your story?"

"To be honest I don't remember. All I remember is waking up in a forest, meeting naruto, and living with Tsunade"

"Wow so you have no idea what happened before that"

"None but enough about me what about you?"

"Well I was an orphan. I had to fend for myself for many years until I met this man Jiraiya. He helped me a lot by showing me my talent could be a weapon. Then I joined here."

"Wow you know the pervert."

"Jiraiya?"

"Ya he is a super perv. He makes a book called Make- Out Paradise." Konan laughs then we both change into our nightclothes and go to sleep.

~Tsunade's POV~  
>I get home at around five. I was in a really good mood because I had good news for Alexandria. But when I got home she wasn't there. I checked in her room and her stuff was gone. I then found a note on her pillow.<p>

Note:

Dear Tsunade.

Itachi and Kisame attacked my team. They told me to get my stuff. I think Orochimaru sent them. They are taking me away but Orochimaru wants me alive so that means he wants something from me.

Love,

Alexandria

P.S. Kiba and them might ask what happened to me so you might want to tell them.

Once I read the note I was in a panic and ran to Jiraiya.

"Jiraiya" I say

"What is it Tsunade?"

"Alexandria was kidnapped by Orochimaru"

"What!"

"Yeah. We have to find her and tell Kiba."

"Ok." So I tell Kiba and he was in a really upset. Everyone and I went to search for her.

~Alexandria's POV~

The next morning when I wake up I find that it is around six in the morning. I walk to the kitchen and start making breakfast for about fifteen people. I set the table quickly. When the food was done I put it on the table and went to my room. I changed into a tight black low-cut shirt and a pair of tight black jeans. I quickly brushed through my brown hair and realized it grew a bit. I put on my shoes and walked back into the dining room. No one was up so I grabbed a pot and a wooden spoon. Then I started banging them together. Everyone ran out.

"What the hell was that un?" asked Deidara

"The breakfast call now sit you ass down and eat all of you" I say

"Did you poison it?" asked Hidan

"No just sit down and eat" I sit down and help myself to some eggs and bacon.

After I take a bite and not die they sit down and start to eat. When all the food is done I take some leftover bacon to Darkfire and mix it with her food. When she is done she follows me around. I walk to the kitchen and clean the dishes. When the dishes were done I walk around the hideout. I knock on each and every one of the doors. People get really pissed at me. When I get bored of that I go outside and sit in a tree waiting until they notice I am gone. I had a book with me so I read that. A couple hours later I heard them all yelling at each other about losing me. The only one that wasn't yelling was Konan. I was close to finishing the book when someone was beneath the tree.

"you know Alexandria you shouldn't sneak away" Said a voice I hated

"Oh hello Jackass. And I didn't sneak away I was trying to tell someone I was leaving but

they yelled at me so I just left." I said looking at Itachi

"Why did you cook for us anyway?"

"Because I am used to cooking in the mornings" I said simply

"What are you doing?"

"I was reading now could you be quiet for five minute so I can finish my book?" He stayed quiet and I finished the book. I closed it. "you know you don't have to watch my every move"

"I know but then if I don't I have no idea what you are up to."

"What scared I'm going to kill y'all?"

"I don't know what you are capable of doing"

"Good point so you are the only one smart enough to actually find me… Interesting…"

"What do you mean interesting?"

"Nothing but we might want to get in before they all have a heart attack"

"you care enough?"

"No but hey who else will I cook for?" I jump out of the tree. I walk back to the hide out. They didn't even notice I was back. I went to my room and surfed the web. A few more minutes of panicking and I was sick of it.

"What are you girls yelling about?" I ask opening my door

"you were in there the whole time?" asked Kisame

"Where else would I be?" Itachi raised an eyebrow. I gave him a look to not say anything. Everyone calmed down and went back to their rooms. I walk into mine. All of a sudden I start laughing.

"Why are you laughing Alexandria?" Asks Konan

"I just find it amusing that I was in a tree right outside, they couldn't find me and when I come in through the front door they don't notice then they believe that I was in here the whole time." She giggles silently. "Well I can't say they all are idiots…"

"Why did one of them find you?"

"Yes Itachi or as I call him Jackass." I look at the time and see it is five at night. "Time for dinner to get started" I sigh and walk out of the room. I make chicken, mashed potatoes and homemade soup. When I'm done with the table and food I call them to eat.

"Alexandra why do you cook for us even though you are here against your free-will un?" Deidara asked

"Because I want to," I say eating. When everyone is done I clean up. As I am cleaning Itachi walks in and helps out quietly. I get a hand full of bubbles and throw them at him laughing. He smirked and threw some at me getting it in my hair. I shook my head like a dog getting soapy water everywhere. I turned the water on full blast and grabbed the hose from the sink squirting him. He took of the cloak and grabbed a bucket filling it with water and dumping it on my head. I laughed so hard I fell down.

"Surrender now Alexandria." he said smiling. Surprisingly he had a pretty smile.

"I will never surrender." I said grabbing his leg making him dump the bucket on himself. By this point in time, the floor was covered in soap and water. I splashed the water onto him and we both laughed sitting on the floor. He looked like a teenager. When he was serious it was hard to believe he was only five years older than me. I smiled at him. He wasn't so bad after all.

"What do we have here?" I heard someone say from behind me. I looked to see who it was and it was Zetsu. I stood up to looked at the cannibalistic plant in front of me. I laughed at him and walked away. I then threw water on him. "Why did you do that?" He asked angrily.

"You looked dry, I thought you needed watering." I said smiling.

"You are so lucky Orochimaru does want you alive, you look tasty." he growled walking away. Itachi laughed harder. I grabbed towels and started to clean the floor. It was then that I realized the floor was white, not off-white. I smiled happy with my work when I was done. Itachi had put his cloak back on and sat in a chair waiting. His eyes were not in their normal glare. I went through the cupboards and the refrigerator. We had very little food left. I got up and looked at Itachi. "Who does the shopping?" I asked.

"The cook." He said

"Good lets go." I said going into my room grabbing my hoodie and putting a leash on Darkfire. I walked out the front door with people yelling at me, but you know what I don't care. Itachi followed me and then Kisame decided to join us. I decided to be mean then. When we got to the market, we went through each isle. I bought tons of meat and fish, a little shark, tons of vegetables and fruits, other foods, and a lot of junk food. I got a bag of bottled dog food, dog treats and a large bar of chocolate while I was there. I grabbed a few containers of pads and tampons and Kisame looked at them like I was insane.

"Those are not eatable, they are paper. Put them back." He said thinking I was wasting money.

"When you bleed for five to seven days a month, you can tell me to put them back. Until then shut your mouth look forward and let me do the shopping. Thank you." I said grabbing pain killers also. I had no idea if they had first aid crap so I grabbed a lot of that also. When I grabbed everything I thought we needed, we went to check out. They paid for the stuff and carried it back to the house. I pick pocketed Itachi, grabbing the money and slipped behind them saying that Darkfire had to go potty. When they were far enough ahead I went back to the village we were at. I bought a few books and a new skate board. I left a note at each shop assigned to Tsunade or Kiba, it pretty much said what was going on and that I would find a way to escape. I hoped that they would search the village that I was at. I ran with the books back to the house. When I arrived there was a man slightly older than me I guessed waiting out front. Only one eye could be seen from the orange mask he wore, to be honest it looked like a dark hole. He looked so familiar.

"You must be Alex. My name is Tobi, Tobi's a good boy!" he yelled excitedly grabbing my wrist and pulling me inside. I couldn't help not to smile at him.

"Tobi please let go, you are hurting my wrist." I said smiling at him. He let go yelling "Tobi sorry, Tobi a good boy. Tobi carry you!" as he grabbed me and carried me while running away from the house. Blackfire was also in my arms. When he stopped running Orochimaru was in front of us.

"Good job Tobi." He said smiling evilly. I yawned. He became very angry with my boredom. I just smiled sweetly at him."You are to never speak to Itachi again." He demanded looking at me.

"You are to never speak to ME again." I mocked. He became very upset at that too. I wasn't sure if I should be scared or proud. I smiled wider and chose proud.

"Wipe that smile off your face." He spat at me. I kept smiling. He walked over to me and slapped me across my face. "You will respect me. Do you understand?" He said looking at me directly. All I saw was the color red and hear was the pulse of his heart. Tobi put one hand on my shoulder as if to give me a warning. I shrugged it off and swung a fist into Orochimaru's face. Somehow it connected. He spat out blood.

"You will never lay a hand on me. Do you understand?" I asked venomously.

"I never took well to listening." He smiled at me wickedly coming at me.

"Neither do I." I said simply dodging. He hit the ground. Apparently I hit harder than I thought. I waited until he got up; it is rude and spineless to hit someone while they are down. When he got up he looked at me venomously.

"As strong as your mother I see" I looked at him confused. "Oh so you don't know."

"Don't know what?" I asked

"I am your father." He said simply.

"My… father?" I said shocked. Now that I actually thought about it my hair was his exact color and since it was cut in a punk cut, it looked even more like his hair. His eyes were even the same color as mine, but his looked like a snake while mine looked human.

"Yes. Now come over here daughter." He hisses.

"No… No!" I yelled running out past Tobi. When I noticed no one came after me I walked to the hideout. I realized Darkfire was following me. I walked in and started packing my bags. Itachi walked into the room without knocking. He looked at me and what I was doing.

"What do you think you are doing?" He asked me. I ignored him. He grabbed my wrists and turned me around making me face him.

"What the hell do you want? Are you here to tell me you are my rapist uncle?" I asked spitefully. He just looked confused.

"As far as I know we are in no way related. What's got you so malevolent?" he asked me.

"Why would you care? You are just another prison guard. You brought me to this penitentiary." I spat at him.

"Alex…" he said looking at me with sad eyes. He genuinely looked sad. Maybe he wasn't as evil as I thought. I sighed.

"I'm sorry Itachi, but I have to go back to the village, I can't deal with the fact that Orochimaru is my father." I said softly.

"He is?" Itachi asked shocked. I looked up at him.

"Come with me. Tsunade might take you back." I looked at him my eyes pleading.

"Alex, I can't. I wish I could but after the terrible things I have done…" He looked like he was regretting.

"Please. I can't go alone." I whispered. He held my hand lacing his fingers in mine. He just looked down at me.

"I just want one thing before you go." He said.

"What?" I asked. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips making me gasp. As I recovered from the shock I deepened the kiss. I leaned into it. He wrapped his arms around my waist then. I wrapped my arms around his neck in response. Then I heard it. It was a small hissing sound. I opened my eyes and looked at cold yellow snake eyes looking at me. We broke apart and Itachi stood between me and the snake. Itachi forced me behind him.

"Alex, I am going to fight this snake. Get out of here, and please tell Sasuke I am sorry. Tell him not to become like me. After today, whether or not I survive, you will never see me again. Goodbye Alexandria. I will always be there for you." He said then attacked the snake. I stood there for a second then grabbed all of my belongings and Darkfire and ran out of the hideout toward the village I got books at. When I got there I had teary eyes and Darkfire was in my arms whimpering. I sat down on a random bench in utter shock. I closed my eyes to calm myself. I was imagining myself back at Konoha.

"Alexandria!" I heard a happy voice say. It sounded like Naruto. I smiled if it wasn't for recent events I would have rolled my eyes at him. "Guys! Come here! She is here!" He yelled. Now he was just getting obnoxious. Stupid imaginary Naruto.

"Alex!" I heard my imaginary Kiba say. He was sweet but not as sweet as my Itachi. The thought struck me. Wait that was a hand. I opened my eyes. I say Kiba and Naruto in the back, then I saw Sasuke looking at me bored his hand held up.

"You hit me." I said simply looking at him.

"I had to see if you were dead." He simply replied.

"And you couldn't just check my pulse?" I asked standing up.

"It wouldn't have been as fun, plus that is revenge for making me stay twenty-four hours with Naruto." He smirked. I smiled at him and gave him a hug. He just stiffened like a board. I smiled and let go giving everyone else a hug.

"I can't believe you guys. Didn't I say I would escape on my own?" I asked smiling.

"Well we had to wait and see." Kiba said smiling.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes sardonically. We walked back to the village. It was getting late when we arrived and Naruto went to tell Jiraiya. Sasuke just left. Kiba stayed by my side like a guard dog. "Kiba, you know you don't need to be my guard dog right?" I asked

"After what happened I am not leaving your side." He said protectively

"Kiba, I escaped didn't I? I also beat the tar out of Orochimaru. You do not need to worry about me. Go home."

"Alex-," he was about to protest so I cut him off

"Go home Kiba. Now." I said staring into his eyes. He challenged back but broke under my gaze.

"Fine, but I will pick you up at your house tomorrow morning." He said.

"Alright, goodbye Kiba." I said as he walked away. I then went to find Sasuke. I found him in the training grounds. "Hello." I said looking at him.

"What do you want?" He asked uncouthly.

"I was going to tell you how much your fighting reminds me of your brother." I said

"I am nothing like him!" He yelled at me

"Actually you are exactly like he used to be." I told him. "I spent a while with him, I should know."

"Yeah, well do you know he killed all of my family, but me? Do you know how much I hate him for it?" He said showing emotion.

"Yes I do know that. I also know that he is sorry and helped me escape."

"He isn't sorry. He doesn't know how to feel regret, without regret you can't be sorry."

"He regrets killing your family, he regrets doing what he did to you. He doesn't regret letting you live, but her regrets how much you are becoming like him. He doesn't want you like him. He hates himself everyday for doing what he did." I told him.

"You- your lying." He said weakly.

"No, I would not lie about your brother. He got me out of there. He is a great man." I say thinking of him.

"Why do you speak so highly of him?" He asked looking at me

"Because that jackass has my heart." I smiled widely. "He fought Orochimaru's snake so I could escape." I said. Sasuke bowed his head and walked away. I just walked home. When I arrived Tsunade was nowhere to be found. I walked to my room with my belongings and found her sitting on my bed holding one of my tee-shirts. "Hey mom." I said simply. She jumped and turned around with tears in her eyes. She dropped my shirt and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Alex, I was so worried." She said softly. I smiled

"Don't worry mom, I'm back." I whispered

"Mom?" She asked

"Well, you act like a mom and you are a lovely mother figure." I said feeling embarrassed. "Plus you would be a better parent than that wretched Orochimaru. Turns out he's my father." I sighed

"Alex, I am your biological mother." She said looking at me.

"What the hell did you see in that snake?" I asked completely seriously

"Watch your mouth, and honestly I was drunk. It was after Dan died…" She sighed.

"Well no problem then." I smiled

"Let's go celebrate your return. Go get cleaned up and dressed into something nice." She said walking out. I went to my closet and found a load of dresses. I just smiled. They were not all overly girly. I picked out A simple straight black dress. I walked to the bathroom and took a long relaxing shower. I wrapped a towel around me and walked back to my room. When I got there I saw a different dress where I hung my black one. The dress was a white handkerchief cut dress that would show off my curves without over doing it. The straps were thin. There was a deep blood red ribbon that would be at my skinny waist emphasizing everything. Under it was a matching red pair of flats. I smiled. I then saw a note on the hanger.

Alexandria,

That dress would have been terrible on you. I told you I would look out for you. Do not worry about me. I need to repay people for what I have done. This is my punishment; to have you in my reach but never to have you in my arms. I will be around.

-Itachi

P.S. Wear your hair down after drying it. It will make your hair have a gorgeous wave to you. You are beautiful no matter what.

I looked at the letter tears coming to my eyes. I dried my eyes and my hair. When I brushed through my hair he was right that it would be wavy. My hair reached past my butt. I slipped on the dress and spun around. I knew he was watching me so I smiled. The dress spun up with me. I lightly did my make up putting eyeliner and mascara on. I added red lip gloss to my lips to match the ribbon. I smiled at myself in the mirror as I caught a glimpse of Itachi. I walked down the stairs after slipping on the shoes. Tsunade had her blonde hair down. It was the same length as mine. She was wearing a deep blue dress that showed she had other features other than her boobs. I sighed then.

"Why the long face?" she asked

"I am going to have as big of boobs as you." I said. She just laughed.

"What's wrong with my boobs?" she asked

"I like my size. A D is large enough thank you." I said looking down at them. We then both started laughing. "So where are we going?" I asked.

"That is the surprise." She smiled. We walked outside and she put a blindfold on my eyes. Darkfire was right behind us yapping happily. When we stopped I could hear the rustle of leaves and smell the elements in the air. She took off my blindfold and as I opened my eyes it seemed the whole town was there to celebrate. We were in the forest. Akimaru and Darkfire were playing with each other. Sakura was there with a blue dress on her hair still back. I smiled at her. Apparently she liked her new look. Sasuke was in the back in a nice blue top and black dress pants. Naruto was in black dress pants and an orange nice shirt. There were other people there. Hinata got up the courage to ask Naruto to dance with her by the end of the night. Everyone danced and laughed and had fun. Even the adults were having fun. As everyone was talking and enjoying themselves I walked farther into the forest alone. When I couldn't hear the music and chatter anymore I stopped. I heard a rustle in the leaves. I just smiled without looking.

"Itachi. Please come out." I asked. When I turned around he was standing there in a nice pair of pants and a nice black shirt.

"Yes?" He asked looking at me with hunger.

"Step closer, I don't bite," He lifted an eyebrow, "hard." I said smiling. He smiled and stepped closer. I stepped into his arms and inhaled his familiar scent.

"Alex, I shouldn't be here with you." He said holding me tight. "I can't stay away from you and I can't be with you."

"Itachi, please don't." I said.

"I have to leave you." He said without letting me go. He kissed the top of my head as I buried my face in his chest. I looked up at him tears in my eyes his eyes mirrored mine. His eyes were just the color of Sasuke's black eyes. I leaned up and kissed him. He kissed back his hands digging into me, trying to make us one. I could feel how he felt about me. He broke away breathing heavily.

"I love you too much to stay with you and ruin your life. I'm sorry Alex." He said and he was gone. I fell onto my knees, the dress floating around me and started crying. I then lifted my face and stood up, anger and determination in my eyes.

"Itachi Uchiha! You get back here this instant!" I yelled. "You damned weasel get over here! I will not move from this spot until you return to me!" I said placing my feet on the ground. I stood there until dawn and he still had not returned. Finally as night fell again he showed up with food.

"You need to eat."

"You need to listen to me. You are not the only one here. Stop with the self sacrificing and self suffering. You are making me suffer without you. I love you damn it and either I am leaving with you or you are returning." I told him

"You love me?" He asked.

"Well duh. Why else would I shed tears over you? I love you and always will." He scooped me into his arms kissing me without control.

"Let her go traitor." I heard Kiba growl. Itachi put me down and behind him again. I got upset this time. I like Kiba as a friend and I didn't want to see either of them hurt. "Alexandria, get over here away from him." He ordered

"Alexandria can do whatever she pleases." Itachi spat at him.

"Alexandria can talk for herself." Kiba spat back

"Alexandria is right here!" I yelled stepping in the middle of them. "Kiba stand down. He is not an enemy." I told him

"He is my enemy if he has you this brainwashed." He growled

"If you harm him I will kill you." I told him plainly.

"Why are you standing up for him?" He asked me his pride hurt.

"Because he is my weasel and if anyone wants to hurt him they have to answer to me." I said. "Kiba, you are nice and all but you are just my friend. I love Itachi." Kiba backed down a little. He then sighed.

"Fine. You and Itachi are mushy together. But how can he live in the village?"

"I am leaving." Itachi said.

"Then I am going with you." I told him

"Stop being so stubborn Alexandria." He yelled at me.

"I will when you do." I told him.

"Alexandria! Stop. I am leaving you are not."

"I am leaving weather you like it or not!" I yelled. I stormed off back to Tsunade's house. She was in my room sleeping on my bed. I re packed my stuff and some of the dresses.

I opened my eyes feeling annoyed when I looked around. I was in bed. I then remembered. All that happened five years ago. Two years ago on my 18th birthday Itachi asked me to marry him, and I did. I looked at him getting dressed. I was only wearing a sheet. He smiled at me.

"Where are you off to?" I asked sleepily.

"I'm going to meet up with Sasuke and Sakura. Can you believe she is already 5 months pregnant and we don't even have one cooking?" He smiled kissing me.

"We could always try to get started on that." I suggested dropping the sheet.

"You tease. But I must go. You get some more sleep. I will meet you at noon for lunch." He said and gave me another kiss then left. I sighed and went back to bed.

I opened my eyes. I was on a couch wearing black baggy shirt and a pair of jeans. The TV was on to the anime channel and Kat was sleeping on the bed. I recognized her bedroom around me. I smiled at my amazing dream._ And I never liked Itachi_ I thought. I grabbed my laptop and started to type.

"_Night Mom!" I yelled from the top of the stairs. I walked to my room and started listening to my IPod. I then lay down on my bed and start texting my friend Kat…_


End file.
